1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for replacing portions of building surfaces. Particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for replacing broken shingles and shakes.
2. Description of Related Art
Wood shingles and shakes are usually milled from quarter sawn wood. Cedar or redwood are commonly used. The wood is usually quarter-sawn to minimize cupping of the wood. Cupping is the tendency of wood to deform with absorption of moisture. Shingles or shakes are generally not sealed on the back side, and are frequently unfinished or finished with a low bodied coating to minimize cupping. This cupping, even when kept to a minimum, tends to cause movement about the nails securing the shake or shingle to the building structure. Over time, this movement occasionally causes cracking through the length of the shake or shingle, causing the un-attached fractured shingle or shake parts to eventually fall out of their space in the wall or roof area. Replacement of the shake or shingle with a new, unbroken one is typically laborious and runs the risk of breaking adjacent shakes or shingles as, after years of exposure, all of the shakes or shingles are more apt to crack and break.
As will be appreciated, there remains in the art a need for simpler approaches to repair building surfaces, such as shingled surfaces. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.